Silicon (Si)-based LSIs (Large Scale Integration) include copper wires or the like as internal interconnects, and therefore have problems such as interconnect delay and temperature rise due to the generation of Joule heat.
In recent years, for the purpose of reducing interconnect delay and the like, there have been developed optoelectronic integrated circuits using optical interconnects as the internal interconnects.
In order to realize an optoelectronic integrated circuit, it is necessary to fabricate conventional elements such as a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor field effect transistor (CMOS) and optical elements such as a light-emitting element on a LSI chip together.
Accordingly, the above-described optical elements are preferably fabricated by using a Si-based material.
In addition, in order to reduce data loss during communication, the wavelength used for optical communication is preferably around 1.55 μm, the minimum loss wavelength region of optical fibers. Thus, the performance required of a light-emitting element is to have a light-emitting wavelength of around 1.55 μm.
Based on the background described above, a light-emitting element using light emission at 1.53 μm generated from Si with a rare earth element, in particular erbium (Er), added thereto has been recently studied for practical use. Trivalent ions of the added Er are known to be bonded to oxygen (O) atoms in Si to emit light. For example, G. Franzo et al. have succeeded in the observation of room-temperature electroluminescence from a material with both of Er and O added thereto (See Non-PTL 1).
Meanwhile, there has been developed a light-emitting element using light emission from crystal defects formed in Si. For example, S. G.
Cloutier et al. have confirmed optical gain and stimulated emission of light emission at a wavelength of 1.28 μm, wherein luminescence centers are point defects of substitutional carbon (C) atoms and interstitial Si atoms caused by ion bombardment (See Non-PTL 2).